vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Korozashisakae's Mysterious Package
and |singers = YOHIOloid and CYBER DIVA |producers = GHOST |links = * }} Background Korozashisakae's Mysterious Package is a song featuring YOHIOloid and CYBER DIVA by GHOST. The song is said to be based on the producer's true experience of purchasing VOCALOID4 software. The producer went to purchase the software on the Japanese store but didn't know the Japanese language to read the website. They resorted to using Google Translate to help them navigate the shop until they got to a page that they thought was the downloadable version of the product. When they got to the point where they had to create an account to purchase the software, it asked for their personal information. There, they knew that the site only shipped to Japanese users and each field needed a valid Japanese address, name, etc. From there, they used random Japanese characters to create a name and used Google to create a fake Japanese address and phone number to be able to pass through registration. They came to find out later that they were on the product page for the physical copy of the VOCALOID4 editor, rather than the download page. As a result, the name and address they created was a person named "Korozashisakae" who lived in Sunny Apartment, Room 203 in Tokyo. However, the site caught on that the address never existed and they managed to cancel the order and have their money refunded to them, as well as acquiring the downloadable version of the VOCALOID4 software. Since the song was inspired by this experience, they created a scenario of a man named Korozashisakae receiving a package of their VOCALOID4 editor should he actually exist. Lyrics in sunny apartment 203 sleeping peacefully is me just another normal day in the life of korozashisakae something causes me to stir wake up from your slumber the doorbell's calling out to me hey, it's mr. mail man the mail man handed me a box saying it was sent to me much to my curiosity it was sent by nobody mr. mail man, what is this? all he did was laugh and smile what could be inside the box mail man said was sent to me? what if it contains an alien sent by the Mothership to kill all humanity? what if it's disguised as an octopus holy s▬t this could be real what the hell should i do with this Mysterious Package???? oh for all i know this'll surely get me killed!! and everybody's gonna blame it on the guy next door please don't frame him he's a very nice man.......... oh god save me the octopus is gonna kill us mr. mail man why do you despise me so??? even michael jackson cannot save the world from demise say your final praers we're all gonna die today in sunny apartment 203 crying loudly It Is Me aliens are whispering "d▬mn you boy now set me free" i can't take it anymore get this ufo away from me it's scaring me :( what if it's equipped with laser beams what if it can defy gravity what if it knows all there is to know then it'd know my bank account what the hell should i do with this mystERIOUS PACKAGE OOHHH for all i know this'll surely get me killed and everybody's gonna blame it on the guy next door Please Don't Frame Him he's a very nice man o h g o d save me the octopus is gonna kill us Mister Mail Man why do you despise me so........................ even MJ cannot save the world from demise say your final prayers we're all gonna die today YOU KNOW WHAT?? CYBER WOMAN????????? ur hurting my feelings :( i rly do not appreciate u hurting my feelings............ WAAHHH????????? ur so mean... wwhhaaatttt the hell should i do with this mysterious ufo???????? hhuHUHAUOAAH I DON'T KNOW i could cry myself to sleep......... and then i'll wake up all the neighboors @ 3am they'll be rly mad???? they'll come banging on my door oh god?? save me???????? the guy next door is gonna kill me Mr. Guy Next Door pls i'm sorry don't be mad :( even Michael Jackson™ cannot dry these forlorn tears of mine............... r.i.p. in peace we're all gonna die today External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:English duet songs Category:Songs featuring YOHIOloid Category:Songs featuring CYBER DIVA